


Quixotic

by MidknightMasquerade



Category: Radiata Stories
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Storytime with Lord Nogueira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidknightMasquerade/pseuds/MidknightMasquerade
Summary: Lord Nogueira finds Mikey curled up in the corner of the Brewery, all too absorbed in yet another novel penned by human hands. If only he understood the future that awaited them all. Still, it couldn't hurt to indulge his fantasies, even if only for one night.





	Quixotic

**Author's Note:**

> When forced to sit around waiting for Mikey to read books in the Brewery three nights in a row, you figure out ways to pass the time. Me? I write fluffy fanfiction!
> 
> A short, hopeful look at an interaction between two of my favorite Non-Human characters in Radiata Stories, and their respective outlooks on humanity.

"You'll catch a cold if you fall asleep in the corner again."

In an instant, the fantastic landscapes and dangerous adventures of Mikey's fairytales slip away as his head snaps out of the book it has been buried inside of and up to face his unexpected visitor. Between the eternal flames that licks the bottom of the brewing barrels stands none other than Lord Nogueira. Worry-worn creases worm their way into his brow, casting shadows over maroon irises that seem so at home amidst the crimson fires and mahogany wines. Despite his apparent concern, the presence of their Lord and leader never failed to send a shudder down their spines. Intimidation came all too easily to a man of such stature and strength.

Mikey could practically hear Chatt mocking him - _Yikes. Caught by the boss, huh?_

Scratching the backside of his head, Mikey refuses to meet the other's eye. If he did, he feared what he may find inside of them. "Sorry, Lord Nogueira. I guess I lost track of time..." A single raise of Nogueira's eyebrow provokes the latter portion of Mikey's excuse. "...again."

A shaky sigh escapes Nogueira's lips. "That's the eighth time this month, you know." Overbearing care aside, the slightest sense of amusement meets once-sighing lips, prying them into a smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

Without needing an answer to the question -- nor the one he now posed -- Nogueira motions to sit beside Mikey. "May I join you?" Mikey makes no sign of movement, too paralyzed by surprise, and so Nogueira chooses to reassure him. "I don't mean to intrude. I just thought you ought to have some company at this time of night."

Mikey nods dumbly, scrambling aside to make space for his superior, before patting the place beside him. It's a childish gesture, but one Nogueira must find entertaining, for he hums a muffled laugh before seating himself. The motion lacks the elegance and composure which so naturally graces the Light Elves. His robes must be lifted, his hair uncoiled braid by braid, and Mikey swears one of his slippers falls off when he finally lands on the floor. Still, he makes no comment on this, instead simply asking, "so, what is it you're reading tonight, Mikey?"

"I'm not done with it yet, but it's really interesting!" Within an instant, Mikey has launched into a full-length explanation of the novel's plot line, involving a mythical valkyrie leading the soul of her chosen champion into the world of Radical in order to restore balance. "Valeth really captures the intrigue of the ancient world so well. And the language he uses to depict Lenneth! It's just--"

Mikey stops, catches himself mid-sentence and sputters out what sounds suspiciously like an apology. Nogueira can scarcely understand him amidst his flustered mumbling. "Why did you stop?"

Mikey's eyes have found something of interest inside of his book, fingers drumming along the printed words as though they be Braille. "Well, I realized that you're really nice to indulge me, Lord Nogueira, but you don't really care about any of this. I got so caught up in my rambling, I didn't notice how much I must be boring you."

Nogueira says nothing for a time. The stroking of his beard makes up the only motion for what feels like an eternity to Mikey.

"Is it important to you?"

Mikey cocks his head, lacking understanding, and so Nogueira repeats his inquiry -- "Reading these human books -- is that important to you?"

Now with the comprehension needed, Mikey's grimace cracks into a grin. "Well...yeah, of course they are. They mean the world to me." The fingers that once traced the lines of every word on page 263 now curl themselves into a fist atop of a paragraph detailing Lenneth's plight. "I know we're supposed to hate the humans and all...but I don't understand why. I just can't do it, not when their novels are so captivating! They see things so differently from us. Why can't we all just live together, learn from one another, instead of fighting all of the time?"

"Because a world where everyone can coexist only exists in those novels - in the real world, only war remains." 

The truth stings, smacking Mikey across the face with its weight, but they both know it to be indisputable. Humans and Non-Humans have no hope of harmony.

Still, Nogueira acknowledges the crushed dreams now damned to death within the heart of this pure-intentioned child. And so, he offers him hope, in the only form he knows how. "But that doesn't mean we cannot still dream of a world without terror or strife, where there are no sides between Humans and Non-Humans, and a utopia is still possible." Nogueira reaches between them, retrieving the novel from Mikey's submissive grasp. "I have an idea - why don't _I_ read to _you_ tonight instead?"

The offer sparks a fire in Mikey's eyes, one he seems all too eager to extinguish. Just as his lips part to refute the proposal, his words twist as swiftly as his smile. "...thank you, Lord Nogueira. I think I'd like that." 

Mikey curls up beside his elder, their bodies sharing the warmth radiating from the hearths of the Brewery. Lord Nogueira recites each word with all the passion he can muster, giving each character their distinctive voice and each place its specific description. Before their heroine has even salvaged her champion's soul from the water dragon's grasp, however, Mikey's head slumps against Nogueira's, slumber claiming his consciousness.

Without a word uttered to disturb his sleeping servant, Nogueira instructs Lufa to bring in the thickest blanket she can locate. Blanket in hand, he drapes the cloth across the child and lays him gently across the makeshift bed of lumber stuck in the corner. Placing the book at his side and a kiss on his forehead, Nogueira leaves him to his utopian dreams.

"If only all fairy creatures could be as innocent as you."

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Nogueira deserved better.


End file.
